Umbrellas have been part of human society for over four thousand years. There is evidence of umbrellas in the ancient art and artifacts of Egypt, Assyria, Greece, and China. These ancient umbrellas or parasols were first designed to provide shade from the sun. The Chinese were the first to waterproof their umbrellas for use as rain protection. They waxed and lacquered their paper parasols in order to use them for rain.
Starting in the 16th century umbrella became popular to the western world, especially in the rainy weather of northern Europe. The early European umbrellas were made of wood or whalebone and covered with alpaca or oiled canvas. The artisans made the curved handles for the umbrellas out of hard woods like ebony, and were well paid for their efforts.
In 1852, Samuel Fox invented the steel ribbed umbrella design. Fox also founded the “English Steels Company”, and claimed to have invented the steel ribbed umbrella as a way of using up stocks of farthingale stays, steel stays used in women's corsets. American inventor William C. Carter patented an umbrella stand (U.S. Pat. No. 323,397) on Aug. 8, 1885. After that, compact collapsible umbrellas were the next major technical innovation in umbrella manufacture, over a century later.
With patio use by homeowners becoming more popular over the past several decades, there has been a corresponding increase in the number and variety of patio furniture and accessories. One such accessory has been lights which attach to umbrella poles.
While there is a relative dearth of patents directly on this invention, there are several commercially manufactured umbrella lights being sold as of the date of this application, including products sold on internet sites known by generic terms such as “umbrella lights” and “umbrella torches”. While all of these products provide some combination of lighting, a means of attachment to the umbrella pole through an “attachment ring” which partially or entirely encircles the umbrella pole, and a means of adjustment up and down the umbrella pole, none combine the ease and concealed nature of the means of attachment with the security and ease of adjustment up and down the umbrella that is provided by this invention.
One key improvement of this invention is that the “attachment ring” of the light device, which fits around the umbrella pole, has a removable section which can be taken out to allow the invention to quickly and easily be slid up against and around the umbrella pole. This invention also has a screw-tightened “V” of plastic covered by a slip-resistant plastic cover which enhances the lighting device's ability to maintain its vertical position on the umbrella stand by providing a variable amount of pressure on the umbrella pole.
The marketing term “umbrella lights” refers to two basic models. The first consists of a series of small lights which are wound around the ribs of the umbrella, and are powered by a direct power source or battery. This product provides lighting but is neither adjustable nor easily attached and detached from the umbrella pole, as is the current invention. The second version of “umbrella lights” operate in a similar fashion to the “umbrella torches”, and refer to an attachment ring from which protrudes one or more lights, the stand fitting around the umbrella stand and being attached to it through a variety of mechanisms. This product provides light, and offers a means of attachment to the umbrella pole and a means of adjustment up and down the umbrella pole, but neither conceals the means of attachment nor offers as secure a means of attaching the stand to the umbrella pole as this invention.
The prior art discloses a number of inventions which use the underside of an umbrella, sometimes with a reflective coating, to direct light in a diffused pattern toward a photographic object or for other uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,598 by Seligman, et. al. teaches a light fixture flexible reflector which directs light through a diffuser, U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,223 by Rustebakke teaches a horticulture lamp where the umbrella shade reflects light onto growing plants. Neither invention has the adjustable feature contained in this invention, nor do they have a light which detaches from the umbrella pole.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a simple, economical, device that can allow a lighting apparatus to be attached to an umbrella pole or other similar upright device in a manner which is attractive—with the method of attachment effectively concealed from view—and yet allows the lighting apparatus to be attached, removed, and adjusted quickly and easily. The present invention is directed to a lighting apparatus to be used on an umbrella pole or similar upright structure with a convenient and concealed mounting mechanism and a slip-resistant vertical adjustment mechanism, designed to provide the user with an easily adjustable and removable/attachable source of light, wherein the means by which it is removed or attached is attractively concealed from the casual observer.